


special occasion

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (minor overstimulation though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Formalwear, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Alex shows Michael how much he likes it when Michael wears a suit.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 22: Formal Wear
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	special occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 22: Formal Wear
> 
> \-- --
> 
> cw: this fic contains light tie pulling.

Alex opened the door to his house and pulled Michael’s inside, grabbing the lapels of the suit jacket Michael was wearing and tugging him over the threshold. Michael laughed, a bright, warm, true sound. Alex liked when Michael laughed like that, even if he couldn’t help but cut it off with a kiss, pressing Michael against the wall just inside the door, kissing him deeply in the darkness of the entryway. 

They’d been out for hours, an entire night of Michael wearing a  _ suit _ and a  _ tie _ like it was nothing, like it was normal. Sure, everyone had been dressed formally at the event, but no one else had looked as remarkably good, as overwhelmingly hot, as Michael did. Alex had all but stopped breathing when he saw him, not because he didn’t love the way Michael looked normally, but because there was a part of him that hadn’t ever given up the high school fantasy of prom, because the suit made Michael look good and Alex could see every button and layer, and he wanted to remove all of them, slowly. There was something about undressing a man in a suit that was different than pulling off a t-shirt—it was automatically more sensual, more exciting—and this time, the hot guy in the suit was actually coming home with Alex. 

He pressed Michael hard against the wall, driving his leg between Michael’s thighs and pressing hard, gripping Michael’s jacket tightly with both of his hands. Michael moaned breathily, grinding against Alex’s thigh, his hands buried in Alex’s hair as Alex dragged his tongue against Michael’s.

Michael was breathing hard when Alex pulled away. Alex swallowed, licking his lips. 

“You really wanted to get home, huh?” Michael said with that tone of wonder that Alex understood—fuck, did he understand—but still felt a little guilty about. Michael should have never had to feel so uncertain about them getting onto solid ground that he would still be surprised by it. 

“You look so good,” Alex murmured, pressing in close again, ghosting his words over Michael’s lips. “I’ve been thinking about getting you home since I saw you.“

Michael looked at him incredulously. “Because of the suit?”

“Because of  _ you _ in the suit,” Alex answered, pressing kisses against Michael’s throat, just above his collar. Alex moved one of his hands off of Michael’s lapel, running it instead down the length of his tie, stopping just before he reached Michael’s belt. Michael shivered. “The last time I saw you wearing a suit,” Alex continued, tugging playfully at one of Michael’s shirt buttons, “was in high school. And I didn’t get to take you home at the end of the night, but I definitely  _ thought _ about it.” Michael laughed breathily until Alex sucked the spot under his ear, turning the laugh into a moan. “I guess I feel like I’ve been waiting for this for more than ten years, so you can understand why I might be a little excited.“

“What did you have in mind? Now that you got me home?” Michael asked, lifting Alex’s chin and catching his lips in a kiss. 

Alex hummed against Michael’s lips. He wanted to do too many things. He wanted to undress Michael slowly, wanted to unbutton Michael’s shirt with his fingers—or his teeth, although that sounded complicated; he wanted to strip Michael down to just the tie, could picture it across miles of skin; he wanted to suck Michael off while he was still wearing the suit, wanted to imagine it was clandestine and hurried; he wanted to watch Michael strip, maybe direct it, and then have Michael climb into his lap and ride his cock; he wanted to fuck Michael soft and slow, and tell him he was beautiful.

“I want,” Alex said slowly, carefully unbuttoning one button on Michael’s shirt, “to help you out of these clothes. Slowly. Let’s start there.”

Michael nodded. “Bedroom?” 

Alex shook his head. “Not yet.” He kissed Michael, popping open another button. The buttons felt good under his fingers, the slide of them through the fabric of the dress shirt strangely erotic. He pressed his thigh against Michael’s cock again, and this time he could feel Michael was getting hard beneath his dress pants. Alex’s cock twitched in anticipation. 

He opened all of Michael’s buttons at the same slow pace, pressing Michael back against the wall, rocking his thigh against him and pressing his tongue into Michael’s mouth. When he reached the last button, he pressed his hands against Michael’s skin, finally, running his fingers over Michael’s stomach and chest. Michael inhaled sharply, grinding down against Alex’s thigh as Alex thumbed over his nipples. 

“Fuck,” Alex said, rubbing his thumb against Michael’s nipple while his other hand slid around Michael’s side to press against the small of his back and Michael arched into his touch. “You look so good like this.” 

Alex slid the suit jacket off of Michael’s shoulders, forcing Michael to press forward hard against him, so that the jacket could spill down the wall and onto the floor like a puddle of fabric. Alex carefully undid the buttons on Michael’s collar and wrists, slipping the collar under the tie and sliding the shirt slowly down Michael’s arms while Michael stood completely still, breathing heavily, watching Alex undress him. 

Michael looked  _ good _ , in just his tie and dress pants, and Alex felt caught between wanting Michael to put it all back on so he could take it off him again, and wanting to get him naked as quickly as possible. Alex ran his fingers down Michael’s tie, pulling at it very lightly while Michael moaned and pressed his hips towards Alex. 

Alex slid his hand past the end of the tie, palming at Michael’s cock through the fabric of his dress pants. Michael groaned, pulling Alex forward into another kiss. One hand still pressed against Michael’s cock, Alex undid Michael’s belt with his other hand, slipping open the button and zipper of the dress pants. Michael groaned again and Alex felt it vibrating against his lips as Michael’s pants started to slide off his hips. Alex slipped his fingers under the waistband of Michael’s underwear and slid those to the ground, too. Alex stepped back, looking Michael up and down, drinking in how gorgeous he looked, the tie standing out against his skin just the way Alex had imagined it. 

Alex wound the end of Michael’s tie around his hand, tugging playfully. Michael whined softly and followed Alex’s tug, winding his arms around Alex and kissing him. Alex pulled away abruptly, grinning, and tugged at Michael’s tie again, leading him into the living room. He dropped into a chair and let go of Michael’s tie, not wanting to overdo it, and beckoned him closer. 

Michael sauntered over to Alex, biting his lip, and stopped right in front of the chair, waiting for Alex to move. Alex took his time, building up the anticipation as he appreciated the way Michael looked standing in front of him. Alex finally leaned forward and ran his fingers lightly over Michael’s hips, and Michael inhaled quickly, his cock twitching in front of Alex’s face. 

“Can you bring over the lube?” Alex asked, looking up at Michael. Michael grinned and Alex could hear the drawer in the bedroom opening and closing on its own, saw the lube floating over his head into Michael’s hand. “Open yourself up,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow, and then leaned forward and took Michael’s cock into his mouth. 

Michael’s hips flew forward, his cock pushing deeper into Alex’s throat than Alex had intended. Hemoaned around it, letting Michael fuck his mouth for a few intense moments before pulling back and sucking more lightly at the head of Michael’s cock. Looking up, Alex checked that Michael was following his instructions, but Michael was still just gripping the lube in his hand, looking down at Alex with dark, lust-filled eyes, his tie hanging down over Alex’s head. 

“Open yourself up,” Alex prompted, pulling off of Michael’s cock with a pop, “or I’ll have to do it—instead of this.” He licked at the tip of Michael’s cock for emphasis. 

Nodding quickly, Michael turning to the side to pour lube over his fingers. Alex watched as Michael leaned back a little bit, reaching behind himself to touch his hole. Alex could have done it fairly easily himself, but he liked watching Michael, liked being able to focus on licking Michael’s cock while Michael got himself ready. 

Alex could hear when Michael pressed his finger into himself, and Michael moaned loudly as Alex took Michael’s cock deeper again. He swallowed around it, swirling his tongue as Michael moved his hips, rocking back and forth between his own fingers and Alex’s mouth. 

Michael whined as Alex pulled his head back again, focusing his tongue on the head of Michael’s cock, not giving Michael as much time as he wanted to fuck more deeply into Alex’s mouth. 

“Tease,” Michael said, trying to sound much more annoyed than he actually was, and Alex grinned around his dick. 

Keeping Michael’s cock in his mouth, Alex pulled Michael towards him, reaching his hand around to Michael’s ass. Alex ran his fingers down Michael’s wrist, following the fingers Michael was pressing inside of himself. Michael scissored his fingers and Alex slipped his own inside Michael’s ass, rubbing along Michael’s fingers, stroking shallowly. 

Michael moaned. “Fuck, Alex, I’m—” 

Alex grinned, slipping his finger out and pulling back far enough to speak. His own cock was throbbing in his pants, but he was fully focused on Michael. “Come on, Michael,” Alex said hoarsely, “cum down my throat.” 

Michael shuddered as Alex swallowed down his cock again, slipping his finger back into Michael. Alex licked and sucked at Michael’s cock, swallowing around it while Michael’s hips stuttered forward, fucking into Alex’s throat. Throwing his head back, Michael pumped his hips, fucking back onto Alex’s finger until he moaned loudly and came. 

Alex swallowed it, working Michael’s cock with his tongue. Michael whined, sensitive, and Alex reached behind Michael with his free hand, tugging Michael’s wrist until he pulled his fingers out of himself. Alex let Michael’s cock slip out of his mouth, kissing it lightly as he pulled back. 

“How do you feel?” Alex asked, stroking with the finger he still had inside of Michael. “Do you need a break?”

Michael shivered, pitching forward and leaning on the back of the chair Alex was sitting on as he shook his head. He was sweating slightly, his eyes dark and slightly unfocused, but he was grinning. Alex grabbed the end of the tie Michael was still wearing and pulled him down onto his lap, kissing him deeply. He could taste Michael’s cum on his tongue still, and he dragged his tongue across Michael’s, making sure he could, too. 

With Michael on his lap, Alex could reach his ass much more easily, and he slid a second finger inside of him, rubbing gently. Michael leaned closer to Alex, whining, and scrabbled at Alex’s belt and pants, opening them and pulling down his pants and boxers.

Alex groaned as Michael maneuvered Alex’s clothing off enough to pull his cock out. Michael lifted himself over Alex’s cock and Alex slipped his fingers out of Michael’s ass, gripping his hip instead, Alex’s other hand still wrapped around the tie. 

Michael moaned loudly as he pressed himself down onto Alex’s cock, gripping Alex’s shoulders for leverage. Alex wrapped his arm around Michael’s back, leaning forward to press their bodies together as Michael started to slowly ride him. 

It was the opposite of the quick work Alex had made of sucking Michael off—slow and deliberate, each thrust making both of them moan. Alex pressed his hips up against Michael, trying to find purchase to fuck into him more forcefully, but Michael kept control over his movements, keeping Alex’s cock sinking into him deeply but slowly. 

It was good, and frustrating—Alex had been hard for so long he could barely stand the slowness of it. He tugged against Michael’s tie again, keeping Michael pressed down against his lap, Alex’s cock deep inside of him. Michael smiled, teasing, and leaned down to press kisses against Alex’s throat. 

Alex pressed his hips up, hard enough that he knew both of them could feel it, could tell when he brushed against Michael’s prostate because Michael whined against his neck. Alex could feel himself approaching the edge with every stroke, every tight push inside Michael, every high whine from Michael’s lips. He tightened his arm around Michael and thrust up harder, moving his hips more forcefully, making Michael shudder against him. 

He let go of the tie at the last minute, letting Michael move more as he felt himself shudder and cum inside of him, letting Michael ride him through the orgasm, both of them shuddering with overstimulation. 

“Fuck,” Michael said quietly, pulling Alex into a deep kiss. “You really like the tie, huh?” 

Alex could feel his cheeks redden a little bit, but he nodded, breathing hard, his cock softening inside of Michael. “You should wear suits more often.” 

“No fucking way,” Michael said, laughing breathily. Alex gave his tie a tiny tug again and Michael closed his eyes briefly, leaning into the pull. “Well, maybe just for special occasions.”

Alex grinned and kissed him. “I can live with that.”


End file.
